marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
George W. Bush (Earth-616)
the Decider, C.I.C., Commander In Chief | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , United States | Relatives = Laura Bush (wife); George H. W. Bush (father); Barbara Bush (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly The White House, Washington, D.C. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Politician; former President of the United States; Governor of Texas | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New Haven, Connecticut | Creators = Dan Jurgens; Lee Moder; Darryl Banks; Ignacio Calero | First = Captain America Annual #2001 | Last = Howard the Duck Vol 4 4 | HistoryText = George W. Bush was the forty-third president of the United States of America, running two terms between 2001 and 2009. On September 11, 2001 a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Islamic terrorist group Al-Qaeda on the United States. They hit the World Trade Center and the attacks killed and injured thousands of people and caused billions of dollars worth of property and infrastructure damage. , United States President George W. Bush declared a "War on Terror" which also saw the United States Army invade Iraq and oust their leader Saddam Hussein, beginning the Iraq War. At the same time they also invaded Afghanistan, beginning the War in Afghanistan. This led to American forces installing a new government and attempting to stabilize the region, while clashing with the forces of the terrorist organizations Al-Qaeda and the Taliban. While acting as President, Bush gave the okay to allow the Russian to operate in New York City in the hopes that he would kill the Punisher. Some time after this, Captain America confronted Bush about the presence of bio-weapons labs on U.S. soil after a research lab was discovered beneath Mount Rushmore, which manufactured a dangerous bio-weapon that spread out from the lab and killed many people. Civil War In the wake of the Stamford incident, with the public demanding greater accountability from the superhuman community, Bush met with Tony Stark, Reed Richards and Hank Pym to discuss what would become the Superhuman Registration Act (or SHRA.) While there were many superheroes opposed to the measure, Stark assured Bush that he had a coalition of heroes who supported the act, and that they would be able to bring their cohorts in line. The Initiative Some time after the end of the Civil War, Hydra launched an attack on Crawford, Texas, where Bush was vacationing, intending to kill him. Against the advice of the Secret Service, Bush refused to abandon his ranch, opting to trust that The Initiative and the local Rangers would manage to repel the attack. This proved to be true. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Air Force One | Weapons = | Notes = Earth-616 operates on a sliding time scale, as such George W. Bush's appearances as President of the United States should be considered topical as his appearances as President appeared in comics that were published during his presidency between the years 2001 and 2009. | Trivia = | Links = }} 43 Category:Historical Figures Category:Presidents Category:Alcoholism Category:Politicians Category:Harvard University Student Category:Iraq War Characters Category:War in Afghanistan Characters